Homestuck Drabbles
by masterlyDarkness
Summary: I just have some random Homestuck drabbles that I made up. Rated T because Homestuck.
1. 1

Your name is Jade Harley and it is the first day of school with your internet friends, John, Rose, and Dave. You are very nervous.

You have never gone to a public school before. This is a first time for you. There haven't been many of those for you lately. You like to keep track of your firsts. It's a habit.

But there are a few first that have never happened before. You have never kissed anyone. You have never had an American Burger. You have never had a Blizzard from DQ. The list goes on and on.

But going to a normal school, that is the ultimate first. Especially when it is with your internet friends.

* * *

You finish up getting dressed in a white tee with a blue aton on it, black pants and your normal white converse. You brush you hair and dash downstairs to get your stuff ready for school. Jake is downstairs already, making lunchs. He is your cousin, older by 5 years.

"Hey Jake!" you say with a grin.

"Good morning, Jadey!" he replies with his awesome ENGLISH accent. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. Yes, I did!" you tell him.

"Ready for your first day?" he inquires.

"Of course!" you exclaim, jumping up and down a few times.

"Alright!" he replies excitedly.

* * *

You go back upstairs one last time to check if anyone messaged you back on pesterchum. They all did!

**\- gardenGnostic ****[GG] ****began pestering ectoBiologist ****[EB] ****at 6:03 -—**

GG: hey john! :)

EB: hey jade! :)

GG: you ready for school?

EB: ready to hang out with my four best friends at said school!

EB: but other than that, no.

GG: awwwww :,(

EB: dont worry. you will have sooooooo much fun at this school.

EB: besides, we all will be there with you!

GG: thanks john. :)))))))

EB: see you at school!

GG: bye john! :)

**\- gardenGnostic ****[GG] ****ceased pestering ectoBiologist ****[EB] ****at 6:32 –-**

**\- gardenGnostic ****[GG] ****began pestering tentacleTherapist ****[TT] ****at 6:04 –-**

GG: hey rose! :)

TT: Hello Jade.

GG: ready for school?

TT: You are never ready for your worst nightmare.

GG: oh my! 8-O

TT: Do not worry Jade. You will have a great time at school.

GG: thanks rose! :)))

TT: See you soon, my friend.

GG: bye rose! :)

**\- gardenGnostic ****[GG]**** ceased pestering tentableTherapist ****[TT] ****at 6:38 -**

**\- gardenGnostic ****[GG] ****began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:05 -**

GG: hey dave! :)

TG: sup

GG: you feeling cool this morning?

TG: so cool

GG: just feeling so tight?

TG: so tight

GG: nothing can bring you down.

TG: school can. but that is not my problem.

TG: that is the schools problem

TG: B|

GG: awesome!

TG: see ya at school

GG: bye dave! :)

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodface [TG] at 6:42 -

* * *

"JADE! It's time to GO!" Jake yells up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" you call down, as you barrel down the stairs._ Here we go_, you think as you get in the car to school with Jake.

End.

* * *

~I will continue each story if it is requested. - md ~


	2. 2

**Prompt:** Imagine your OTP's wedding as Person A is strolling down the aisle while Person B cries tears of joy as they watch Person A. Then Person A trips on their dress.

**OTP:** DaveXJade (Homestuck)

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you have been pacing the church that you were going to get married to the love of your life in for the past twenty minutes.

She is still getting ready according to the texts from your sister, Rose.

TT: Do not worry Strider.

TT: She is about ten seconds from being done.

TG: alrighty

TG: cant wait

TT: See you in twenty.

You hand your phone over to your best man/bro, John. He grins to you. He wants this to be the best day for his sister and you.

* * *

Your name is Jade Harley and you are walking out of the tiny room that you were putting final touches on your wedding outfit. With the help of Rose, Roxy, Jane, and Kanaya, you look stunning.

You stand in front of the church doors and take a deep breath. Here goes everything.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and the pianist has begun playing the song "Here Comes the Bride." You take a deep breath as the people in the pews rise and turn to the doors in front of you.

And the doors part.

Jade stands there in a poofy white dress with a trail that is about 3x longer than her dress. You smile and begin to cry at how beautiful she is in that dress.

She is grinning back at you, watching you the whole time that she is coming to the altar, not where she is walking.

Suddenly, SPLAT! The young bride falls flat on her face.

A enormous gasp emits from the crowd. Karkat jumps out of his aisle seat to help up his friend. She takes his hand and they rise back to their feet. Karkat grins to her and walks her up to the altar to prevent her from falling again.

Jade give Karkat a huge hug before going up the stairs that lead to you.

You both meet at the top of the altar and take each other's hands. Jade looks at your shaded eyes and reaches up to wipe away the single tear that slips out from under your sunglasses. You smirk at her as you both say your vows, which you both end with "forever and always, through all the battles, forever and always."

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife," says Doc Scratch from beside you.

"You may now kiss the bride, Mister Strider," Doc Scratch proclaims.

You grab Jade around the waist and dip her down into a kiss. The entire church claps and cheers for the happy couple.


	3. 3

-Player 1 (P1)-

* * *

You are walking into a flower shop, ashamed of what you are going to. You are going to be buying flowers for your best friend. And you are not getting them because her latest boyfriend broke up with her. You are getting them anonymously so she knows that someone (aka you) has a crush on her constantly hung-over self.

* * *

-Player 2 (P2)-

* * *

A young woman walks into your flower shop and begins looking at the flowers. You come out from behind the counter and walk over to her.

"Do you need some help picking out some flowers, ma'am?" you ask politely. She jumps a little when you say something.

"Oh! Of course! If you wouldn't mind…" she says loudly and fading off at the end as she notices you and your looks. You smile.

"What colors and flowers did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of a light pink, some whites, and a little blue, but I have no idea what flowers to get. I'm not really one to get flowers often," she says quietly.

"Alright!" you beam, happy to help a customer get flowers for any occasion. You slide a little to your right and start moving flowers around to find the pinks that you were thinking of as soon as she said pink.

She walks over to the other side of the shop and starts looking at some blue hydrangeas that are pretty much the same color as her skirt. You are looking at some pink roses that you think that she would like. You pick them up and walk over to where she is standing. You move the roses over beside the hydrangeas. She jumps yet again at your presence.

"Are these what you were thinking of?" you say, looking at her. She considers the proposition with a concerned face.

"Yeah. They look great together. And maybe some of those white ones right there?" she replies, pointing to the white hyacinths a couple tables over. You smile because she chose exactly what you were thinking.

"Alright! It will be about ten minutes. There is a coffee shop at the end of the block. If you want to go down there, I can call the shop owner when I am done," you say, pointing down the block to where the old coffee shop is.

"Oh! Did you want anything? I can bring you back something," she bursts.

"Sure. Just a pumpkin spice latte, if you don't mind," you say. She smiles and begins to walk out the door.

"No! Wait. I can give you some money," you say scrambling with the flowers to get some cash out of the register.

"No no no! My treat," the woman says. "It's not a problem."

You smile and begin to make the bouquet as she walks down the street to the coffee shop.

* * *

-Player 3 (P3)-

* * *

You are wiping down the coffee shop counter after a long rush of impatient customers just as another walks in. You sigh exasperatedly and pull down your sleeves that you had pulled up a few minutes ago to hide you tattoos.

"Welcome to the Grounds. What might you like to order?" you say sarcastically, fake smile plastered on your face.

"I would like a salted caramel mocha and a pumpkin spice latte, if you don't mind sir," she asks, becoming the politest customer that you have ever had. You then smile genuinely back.

"Sounds like a great choice ma'am! Will you be dining with us or will you be taking these fine drinks to go?" you reply.

"To go. And can I get the pumpkin spice one to be pretty well sealed? I am taking it back to one of my friends," she requests.

"Not a problem!" you beam back, turning to the machines and start punching in the order.

-P2-

You have just finished up with the bouquet and are waiting on the woman to come back for her order. _She didn't have to buy the latte for me_, you think to no one in particular. You sigh and walk into the back to text the owner of the coffee shop.

"I'm back mister flower guy!" the woman calls as she walks in the door.

"Its Dirk, ma'am," you say quickly as you exit the back, having not texted the shop owner that you assume that she met.

"Well if we are on a first name basis.. I'm Jane!" she says, stretching out her hand to you. You smile and take her hand firmly. She smiles right back.

* * *

-Player 4 (P4)-

* * *

"Heyyy Jakeyyy!" you call out as you enter the coffee shop that you have always come to every afternoon.

"Hello Roxy," he replies exasperatedly, continuing to clean the counter.

"How's ya love life going?" you ask with a wink.

"Horrible. Is there any other way for my love life to be going?" Jake counters.

"Well, if you are in such a bad mood, I will put you in a better one. Roll up your sleeves," you say, grabbing at his sleeves.

"Fine," he sighs.

He slides up the sleeves exposing the green serpent that winds around his body. He could never remember what he had gotten it to represent. Doing this also exposed the two other symbols that he had gotten tattooed on the inside of both of his wrists. A uppercase U with a squiggly across the center on his left and a pole with green wire wrapped around it on his right. He smiles at the tattoos that he proudly got starting on his 18th birthday.

"See! You smiled. That is better than the frown you were giving me earlier!" you exclaim, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

-P2-

* * *

You have been talking to Jane for hours now about the most random things, like you childhood and your love life. You still haven't brought up the huge deal breaker. She would flip.

"So do you want to go out sometime?" you ask hoping that she says no. Her surprise is actually visible.

."I'm so sorry, but no. I'm.. Uhh... A lesbian.." she says quietly.

"Thank gog. Me too! Well... Not a lesbian. Homosexual," you sigh out of relief.

"Seriously? Wow. That is sort of a relief!" she exclaims. "Are you interested in anyone?" she asks with devious smile.

"Yeah... You?" you reply softly.

"Yeah. One of my closest friends too," she mumbles.

"My crush too. One of the shop owners on the street too," you say.

"Oooooooo!" she gasps. "Which one?!" she grins, plopping her head down on her hands. You sigh and turn away, moving over to some more flowers that had started to look dismal.

"Oh c'mon! You know you can tell me!" she exclaims, jumping up and grabbing your rough hands and twirling you around to face her.

You give her a slight smirk.

"Fine... Its the coffee shop owner," you say quietly.

"Wait. Who is the coffee shop owner? The guy with all the tattoos, right," she says.

"Yep," you mumble. You glance down at the floor shamefully. She giggles.

"He's pretty nice! British too..." she says with wink. You smile and wave it off.

"What about you? Who is the almighty Crocker crushing on?" you ask, leaning towards her.

"Nobody you would know!" she exclaims.

"Are you so sure? This Strider does know his fair share of people around this town…" you prod.

"Fine. Lalonde. Roxy Lalonde," she says sarcastically.

"There we go! We're getting somewhere!" you grin.

* * *

Hello! Thanky uo for reading this HUMUNGO drabble. I will be continuing later. I just have a tad of writers block. Just a little. Heehee. Alright! *kisses for all*

~masterlyDarkness~


End file.
